


[VID] Bleeding Out

by Muirgen258



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muirgen258/pseuds/Muirgen258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For MagicalViddingTourn's Overused Song Challenge.<br/>This focuses on the darker side of the Doctor/Companion relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Bleeding Out




End file.
